


Aphrodesiac

by Moonwitted



Series: Worship (The Temple Of Your Body) [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral, dnd ocs, friends who fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwitted/pseuds/Moonwitted
Summary: just a bit of Wyn and Amos
Relationships: Everwynn Allegra/Amos Falleron
Series: Worship (The Temple Of Your Body) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869523
Kudos: 2





	Aphrodesiac

Wyn stumbled up the stairs to Amos’s room, laughing hysterically, Amos’ arm wrapped around his waist. This was the third night in a row that they’d both gotten absolutely wasted - Wyn, out of nerves over his upcoming show, and anxiety about meeting Iarno later this week, and Amos for no particular reason at all. The two of them were laughing drunkenly over a joke that wouldn’t have been funny if not for the alcohol coursing its way through their systems, a result of some new liquor-and-aphrodisiac combination their friend Erys had made, that they had offered to be test subjects for. This had led to them leaving her house three hours later, fingers twined, sneaking kisses in the shadows on the walk back to Amos’s apartment, which sat over the tavern he owned. 

Amos fumbled with his key for a moment before getting the door opened, and wyn nearly face planted, tripping over himself, breathless from laughter.

“You are so drunk, Wynnie,” Amos chuckled, watching as his friend stripped off his coat and tossed it onto a chair in the main room, as he himself took off his boots and set them just inside the door.

“Your sister better not be here,” wyn replied, words surprisingly not slurred, kicking his shoes off. Amos felt his chest tighten, face flushing. He closed and locked the door, then turned and walked over to Wyn, grabbing him by the wrists and pinning him to the wall with a heavy thud, pressing his body up against Wyn's, his mouth on Wyn's neck. 

“I made sure she would be out this week. Don't need her pitching a jealous fit…” Amos purred, dragging his sharpened teeth along Wyns’ collarbone, letting go of his wrists so he could unbutton Wyns’ shirt, knowing if he ripped it off the way he wanted to, the palace tailors would have a fit .

“I don't care about the clothes, Amos” wyn breathed, pulse racing. He sounded vulnerable. They both knew this was one part a reaction of the aphrodisiac, one part needing stress relief, and one part simply needing each other. But Wyns' words, a careless invitation, set Amos ablaze.

And so he tore off Wyns’ shirt, (the buttons popped off surprisingly easily, almost like the tailors had made the garment with this kind of activity in mind) threw the shirt to the ground, and pressed his lips to Wyns’ neck, biting him recklessly. Wyn moaned in response, hooking a leg over Amos’ hip. 

By now, though the aphrodisiac had taken full effect, they had a moment of clarity. Amos pulled away from Wyn, grinning, and walked towards his bedroom, undressing as he walked, and wyn followed him. 

“Take your piercings out, wyn, I don't want to tear your ears… Again…” Amos said, sitting on his bed and yanking off his pants, then throwing them across the room. He looked up to see Wyn standing in the doorway, nude, striking a pose, and chuckled.

“What, don't you enjoy me?” Wyn said, smiling flirtatiously, and walked over to the bed to stand in front of Amos.

“More than that, Wynnie, and you know it.” Amos responded, pulling Wyn down onto his lap. “Much more than that.”

“Mmmm, but it's been so long, daddy,” Wyn said teasingly, pressing a finger to Amos’ lips. 

“Not your daddy,” Amos replied, nipping at Wyn’s finger, then grabbing him around the waist, turning them swiftly, and pinning him to the bed below. “Not your daddy. Your master. You've forgotten, love, haven't you?”

“No, I was just playing, Amos,” Wyn said, his body tense under Amos’s grip. 

“Good…” Amos said, relaxing his grip on Wyn. He traced a line from Wyns’ navel up to his chin, watching the goose bumps raise on his skin. “Are we doing this?”

“Absolutely” Wyn said quickly, grabbing Amos by the ears and pulling him down into a kiss. 

Amos melted into him, wrapping his arms around Wyn’s waist, digging his nails into wyns skin, then dragging them down his sides, causing him to moan, loudly, into Amos’s ear. 

“I'll never be free of you,” Amos murmured, kissing his way down Wyn's torso. He felt wyn shift underneath him, goosebumps rising again on his skin as Amos’s lips just barely brushed his skin.

“Not as long as you keep yourself from breaking my bones…” Wyn gasped, as Amos licked a line along his pelvis. He grabbed a fistful of Amos’ hair, spine arching at the older man's touch.

Amos dug his teeth into Wyn’s hip, biting down until he tasted blood. Wyn groaned, his fingers tangling in Amos’ hair, as Amos ran a finger along his shaft, teasing him with the light touch. Amos rested his arms on Wyn’s hips, pinning him down, and licked a drop of precum off the tip of Wyn's cock.

“Please, Ames, please,” Wyn hissed, struggling under Amos’ weight. Dark eyes met his, and Amos kept eye contact as he carefully took Wyn’s cock into his mouth, deepthroating him with the ease of practice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wyn’s casted Mage Hand close and lock his bedroom door, and settled into his favorite past-time - making his prince beg. 


End file.
